Great Expectations
by AngelShayera
Summary: Everyone has met their first love , for first loves leaves the most memorable impression in our minds . Before Mareena , the league and where dreams and wishes come true, Rex Stewart felt love like never before and embarks on a journey of memories of him and his past love ... Rex Stewart and major OC.


**Great expectations**

**Author's notes : Hi guys , so this is my first fanfic for Rex Stewart and this is so far the only first chapter. I hope you guys like it and give some thoughts about it by reviewing! I promise there will be more.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Rex Stewart , Mereena and other Dc characters but i do own the OC character :)**

Rex Stewart , the son of John Stewart and Shayera Hol, echoed the walls of the Metro tower with his heavy metal footsteps against the floor.

Frustrated ,he punched the code of the entrance to his dorm with extreme force. Once stepping aside, he took off his shiny helmet and tossed it aside. He was infamous for his fierce temper, a trait he inherited from both of his parents. And apparently he did not handle anger well at all.

_Why did he have to feel this way? Why did she have to make him feel this way? Why ? Why? WHY?_

Anger was boiling inside him and he felt the need to punch something real hard to let off some steam. Damn it!

He chose to head towards the shower to cool of his fire.

Taking off the rest of his armor and boots, he headed towards the shower and let the cool water run down his sculpted body. This wasn't the first time he had felt jealousy and hatred. They were in an underwater assignment which involved Aquagirl's home world Atlantis. Be damn with those mer-boys who flirt with her constantly while fighting the deadly mutated sea creatures. Be damn with them who tried to go near her and protect her when she can handle her own ground.

That wasn't the only upsetting thing. Why do they have to treat her all high and royal? He didn't need to be reminded that she was a princess from another land , that he was a mere hybrid of two humble soldiers. He would never be able to match her status he thought bitterly.

He sighed and turned the water temperature higher.

This wasn't the time he had fallen in love with someone of higher status than him.

Before Mareena , the league , high school .There was time where he found peace , passion , love …

Something of importance that made him who he was now.

He closed his eyes and let the water slide down him, bringing a sense of calmness to him, as his memories brought him back to a time where he was at peace…

* * *

There was a time, where everything stood still , time seemed to stop. There was a place where he discovered what it was like to love, a place to hate as well. It was a place that will forever be in his mind …

The smell of the wild flowers in the garden overwhelms the senses of his nostrils , and the morning breeze tickles his face. The path was covered by mossy greens , the bushes were overgrown due to years of neglects . The pond was ivy green and birds fly freely across the blue sky. The mansion itself was a wonder , a home of the rich , and a big wooden door with brass knuckles on it .

But what made this house so special to him wasn't its beauty.

It was the beauty that was inside.

Behind this brick walls , there was a girl with long honey-brown hair , the scent of it smelt like the summer's flowers in bloom. She was slender and tall , her long hair trailing behind her which was tied in a green ribbon. So was followed by the green dresses she always wore. Her favorite color. Her breasts were a perfect size, framed by the most gorgeous legs he had ever seen. Soft but strong from years of training as a child. Her nose was small but slightly high , a sign of confidence and wealth and high cheekbones that capture her face gorgeously. Those crimson lips of her thin but luscious.

But what capture him the most wasn't her body or face.

It was her eyes. Shades of aquamarine blue that can look deep into a man's soul and heart. Eyes that had capture the hearts of many men. They seem to pull you in deep into her. Drowning you but living you mystified wanting more . Layered with the thinnest ice , the layer beneath them tells of her story. One of tragic , hurt and mistrust that not many knew of. The ways she was brought up was had harden her heart. She was drop dead beautiful but cold as ice to the core.

Her name was Evangeline , Evangeline Ann Summers .

He smiled at the thought how he would always go to her house on Saturdays as a young boy. Her peculiar Aunt forces her to sit down, while Rex looks and observes her , all the while sketching her delicate features onto the sketch pad his father bought for him to continue his passion for art.

He loved drawing , something he got from his dad , who worked part time as architecture at her father's company ( only giving in sketches of buildings) and his mother at Carter's museum as a curator after he and his sister was born. They still maintain their busy heroic lives , thanks to their superiors understanding.

He would never forget the day his father brought him to that mansion , to discuss certain things with his boss, where he met Evangeline.

He would never forget the day he first step foot into Evangeline's life, the way she stared at him while he work away, drawing her into his sketch pad.

He would never forget the day where he first set eyes on her , thinking her as a cold but extraordinary person that caught his attention.

He would never forget the day where he drank water from a water fountain at the heart of the mansion, and she kisses him right on the lips.

That was a day , which Rex Stewart will never forget.

For on that day, he fell madly, truly and deeply in love with Evangeline.


End file.
